Benutzer Diskussion:Monstermaster7
Willkommen Willkommen im Zentral-Wiki von Wikia Deutschland, Monstermaster7! Unsere Community hier besteht aus vielen verschiedenen Benutzern, die überwiegend in ihren eigenen Wikis anzutreffen sind. Wenn du nach Hilfe suchst, kannst du unser Hilfe-Wiki durchsuchen, oder Fragen im Community-Forum stellen. Solltest du die direkte Hilfe eines Angestellten von Wikia benötigen, so sende eine Nachricht an Spezial:Contact. Wenn du eine Idee für ein neues Wiki hast, erstelle eines! Schau dir auch die Portale von Wikia an, ein Blick lohnt sich! Zu guter Letzt, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben kannst du die letzten Änderungen verfolgen oder den Wikia Deutschland Blog lesen. Viel Spaß! ---- McCouman (Diskussion) 25. Apr. 2010, 11:41:04 Adminkandidatur Ich würde mal gerne das du das hier liest--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 10:40, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Habe ich Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 10:42, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hi, ich habe einen Löschantrag auf die Kandidatur gesetzt, weil ja leider noch ein paar Edits fehlen, sorry http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184604/vereins/images/f/f6/Helga.gif :LG Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 11:27, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : :Ok :(Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:00, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Beta Du hättest besser den angehängten Vertrag in der Beta Mail lesen sollen (den du akzeptiert hast), der hochgeladene Screenshot bringt dir mächtige Probleme ein. Siehe hervorgehobenes. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:16, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ;Wikia Beta Agreement ... Do us a solid and don't share any of the access, information, visuals, text, or discussion you will be a part of as a beta tester. This includes screenshots, video, text, private URLs or any other content including content from the private beta forum. ... If we do find that information has been shared outside the beta testing community in any way we reserve the right to remove your beta access or suspend, ban or otherwise disable your access to Wikia and all associated accounts. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH F*** bitte mach daas Weg Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 17:33, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe Monstermaster7 noch mal ermahnt und damit sollte das Thema erst einmal gegessen sein. Bitte in Zukunft an die Bedingungen halten, danke! --Avatar 17:56, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke Tim du hast was gut bei mirMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:16, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Benutzerprofil Schön das du meines Kopierst - kannst du nichts selber eines machen? Finde das schon ziemlich Frech von dir ^^ [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 09:47, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich nehme es nur als probe keine Angst deshalb ja das auch In arbeit waarte abSry. Wenn du sauer bist wie gesagt warte ab Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 10:07, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ne,b in nicht sauer ^^ Man solle vorher fragen. Ändern brauchst du es nicht, da ich mir selbst für meines ein Neues Design entwerfe ;) [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 10:51, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ich hab trotzdem die Codes geändert gug es dir mal An Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 14:02, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Frage Hey, ich bin GermanChampion aus dem Scrubs-Wiki, bin zwar kein Admin, aber ich hab mas mal von monobook gehört, hab aber keien ahnung was das ist, oder wie man das bearbeitet, oder ab ich das überhaupt kann. Ich bin im Simpsons-Wiki Admin und würde gern wissen was das ist, es steht ja auf deiner benutzerseite, dass du nur noch hier bist um Fragen zu beantworten, ich versuchs halt mal. Würde mich auf eine Rückmeldung, danke! Scruuubs forever :) 20:43, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Tut mir sehr leid so spät zu antworten aber ich bin inaktiv ich mache wirklich nurnoch auf anfrage via email bilder aber auf deine frage hab ich leider auch keine antwort frage doch mal bitte SVG CanMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:15, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC)